Hope For The Future
by hollyg3
Summary: Ned takes Zander to the rehab clinic, insisting that Emily needs him right away. Characters: Ned Ashton, Zander Smith, Emily Quartermaine. 2002. ZEm.


**HOPE FOR THE FUTURE**

Zander wondered again why the hell he was setting himself up for more heartache. Yeah, Ned had insisted that Emily needed him, but why should he care anymore? Emily dumped him. She moved on with some other guy without so much as an explanation. Zander wouldn't have even known about it if it wasn't for Lucky giving him Emily's phone number at the rehab center. That was the worst day of his life. He had tried in vain to explain the situation and AJ's deception, but she wouldn't listen. He still couldn't believe that she had taken AJ's word over his.

Now, as he was walking down the hall towards Emily's room, he wondered if he should just turn around and run like hell. "Ned," Zander began. "Please tell me what's going on. You barely said a word on the plane. I don't even know why I came."

Ned hoped he had done the right thing in bringing Zander. Emily had begged him to keep her secret for months, saying that Zander would never understand or forgive her. But Ned believed otherwise. He knew how strong their connection was and the trauma that both had gone through without the other. Especially now, when Emily needed Zander more than ever. Yeah, it was the right thing to do.

"Because you love her, Zander, and you always will. And I know that you will always be there if she needs you." Ned stated calmly, something Zander was not feeling in the slightest. He was restless, anxious, on edge. He felt as if any moment his whole world would be shattered once again. "I must have a death wish," he thought, as he once again debated whether or not to just turn and flee. Suddenly an agonizing scream pierced the air.

"Emily!" Zander cried out and ran towards the loud cry that was followed by another. Ned followed quickly behind him.

Zander burst throught a doorway and saw a man in a white coat hovering over Emily, with his hand on her! "Back off, man!" Zander yelled as he lunged forward. He pulled the startled young man away from Emily's bedside and started grilling him on who he was and who he worked for, while Ned tried to calm them both down, introducing Zander to Emily's doctor. Suddenly, Emily cried out again. All three men turned to see Emily curled up in a ball on the bed, obviously in great pain. Zander rushed to her side, "Baby, I'm here! It's gonna be okay. Please tell me what's wrong." he said, trying to soothe her. Emily started to relax when she felt Zander's hand stroking her face, brushing away loose strands of hair. She slowly raised her eyes to his and could not stop the tears as she let them spill freely. Months of lonliness and heartbreak forgotten as she gazed into her true love's eyes. "Zander," she whispered in disbelief. He was here with her. Or was she dreaming? "What are you doing here? Am I dreaming?"

Zander felt his heart constrict when he looked into Emily's tearstained face. All the months of longing and pain forgotten as he stared into his true love's eyes. He smiled down at her as he whispered, "No, baby, you're not dreaming. I'm here and I'm never leaving you again!"

Emily's relief turned to panic, as the events of the past several months came flooding back. She was afraid that he would change his mind once he knew the truth. She had doubted their love yet again. "Zander, I have to tell you..." her words were broken off by another cry of pain and Zander began to panic. "Emily, what is it? What can I do?" He was practically hysterical in his need to comfort her, but feeling completely helpless.

The young doctor came back to Emily's side to check her vitals. Zander had been so eager to comfort Emily, that he didn't even notice the monitors and tubes that were hooked up to her. He hadn't seen anything but her beautiful face. Ned simply watched from a distance, wondering how long it would take for Zander to realize what was going on.

Dr. Lewis moved to the end of the bed and lifted the sheet to check Emily's condition. "Zander, you're just in time. Could you please help Emily sit up?" he requested. Zander complied, not understanding why. He didn't care. Whatever would help Emily, he would do. "That's good, Zander. Support her back, let her lean on you. Good, good." The doctor's voice was very soothing and Zander started to calm down. "Emily, you're doing fine. Just relax. Contractions are less than two minutes apart and you're almost completely dilated. It won't be long now."

Zander listened to the doctor's words, letting them really sink in. He felt like he was in a thick fog, as his arms went around Emily's body and his hands felt the large swell of her belly. It was all so surreal. His head was spinning and everything seemed to be going dark, getting farther and farther away. The words of the doctor...Ned's shouted encouragements from accross the room...Emily's panting breaths and cries of pain... Zander was slowly losing his grip on reality. He was jolted back by a small jarring movement under his hand... Emily's belly. His child. Emily was having his child! "So much for cosmic protection," Zander mused silently. Why hadn't she told him? He knew there had been something she wasn't telling him, but this was the farthest thing from his mind!

"Emily?" Zander finally found his voice. "Why didn't you tell me about this? Were you that angry with me?" Some part of his brain told him that this wasn't really the time to be having this conversation, but he couldn't help himself. Emily tried her best to keep up a conversation between groans and screams and panting breaths. "Zander... please don't hate me... I wasn't thinking clearly... that's my only excuse... I never stopped loving you, but I was hurting... I didn't believe AJ, but you didn't deny the fact that you knew about the kidnapping...you promised me that you wouldn't be like Sonny, that you were going legit...I felt betrayed...and I wasn't sure that bringing a child into your new world would work for either of us...but now I know I was wrong to keep this from you...please forgive me... AAAAAAHHH!" Emily cried out and stopped thinking about anything but the task at hand.

"I see the head!" Dr. Lewis exclaimed. "C'mon Emily, this is it! You're almost done. Push!" Emily was very thankful that Zander had distracted her with their conversation, even though he hadn't forgiven her. She had hope that in time he would. All she thought about were Zander's arms around her and that everything would be okay. Zander was stunned into silence as he watched the concentration on Emily's face as she brought new life--their child--into the world. How could he not forgive her? She was the air that he breathed. His life. His everything! This child would be their new start. He would not let her go again. He was crazy not to fight for her the last time. He had known she was lying on the phone, but was too stubborn or something to go after her. He would never do that again. He swore he would always fight for his family. His family. Suddenly, Zander was filled with such warmth and happiness, knowing that he would now have the family he had always longed for. A tear rolled down his cheek as he gave into his feelings. "I love you so much," he whispered as he buried his face in Emily's hair and held on for dear life, unknowingly giving her the strength she needed at that moment. With a final scream, Emily pushed as hard as she could and gave birth to their hope for the future.

"It's a girl! Congratulations, Emily!" Dr. Lewis shouted above the high pitched wailing of the baby. A nurse took the tiny girl and performed a quick check up, clean up and measurements, before bringing her over. The newborn was placed in Emily's arms, as Zander felt tears of happiness roll down his cheeks. Ned smiled as he watched the new family come together. Quietly, he left the room so they could have a few minutes alone together.

"Oh, Zander! She's so beautiful!" Emily cried and laughed.

"Almost as beautiful as her mother." Zander replied, as he wiped the tears from his eyes and reached down to touch his daughter's nose. She wriggled and moved her head to try and suckle on his finger, bringing out the biggest smile ever to Zander's face.

"Hello, Alexandra," Emily said, breaking the silence. Zander thought for a moment. "Alexandra?" he repeated. "Well," Emily replied, "if it was a boy, he would've been Alexander. Alexandra Paige Bowen Smith!" Emily declared. Zander chuckled, "Such a big name for such a tiny little girl." He thought for a moment and reminded Emily that she had left out Quartermaine. "I've disowned them," Emily admitted. "Ned, Jason and Grandmother were the only ones who bothered to care about me. Ned was with me through this whole ordeal. The rest of the family didn't even have a clue what was going on. The few occasions that they actually visited, I was in bed, hiding the pregnancy. Aside from Grandmother, they all badmouthed you every chance they got! I certainly don't want to bring our child up in that household." Zander was shocked by her revelation, but tried to be the voice of reason. "Emily, they're the only family you've got."

"No, Zander. You and Alexandra are my family. You're all the family I need. Except maybe for Ned, Jason and Grandmother." Zander smiled and planted a soft kiss on Emily's temple. He, too, had all the family he would ever need right here in his arms.


End file.
